When the Darkness Consumes
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: My version of what will happen in the next move...
1. Chapter 1

**Letty sat in the darkness on a cot in the corner, they just had another run-in with Dom. She saw him kill a man right in front of her. Sure she was there when he nearly beat Linder to death with a socket wrench but she understood why he did it.**

 **This she couldn't understand.**

 **Nor did she want to.**

 **Ramsey knocked on the door and opened it a crack "Letty?"**

 **Letty immediately wiped her tear-stricken cheeks "Yeah?"**

" **Can I come in?"**

" **Sure."**

 **Ramsey slowly opened the door, she seen a couple of times how Letty could be when she was angry, but this was different she never seen Letty hurt before. She slowly made her way to the front of the cot and crossed her arms.**

" **I'm sorry I barged out, it's just I literally just seen the man I love, my husband kill a man right in front of me." Letty said choking back a sob.**

" **Yeah I know. Do you want to talk about it?"**

" **I don't know how to describe this. A month ago I was in Cuba with my husband. And now he is working against the people he calls his family with no reason why. I held that briefcase in that hand and pleaded with him to just talk to me. I thought maybe if I understood why he was doing this I would help him, I could help him but he said nothing he just ran away when I wouldn't give him the briefcase. I just don't know what to do or how to help. They want to go after Dom but how can I go after the man I have been in love with for more than half my life?"**

 **Ramsey knew Letty was about to break so she went to the door and locked it and sat down on the cot and wrapped an arm around her.**

" **If you need to cry, Let it out, I promise I won't tell anyone."**

 **And that is all Letty needed all the held back emotions of the last three weeks broke through and she sobbed into Ramsey's shoulder.**

 **After a few moments Letty sat back and wiped her eyes "Sorry."**

" **You have nothing to be sorry for." Ramsey heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"**

" **It's Tej, we need you out here."**

" **Yeah well I am busy at the moment."**

" **No it's fine you go ahead." Letty said.**

" **You sure?" Ramsey asked to which Letty nodded.**

" **Alright but if you need me I am right outside."**

" **Okay."**

 **Letty watched as Ramsey exited the room and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.**

 _ **Letty stood against the window as a breeze hit her face, after four days of pure Cuban heat they finally got some relief when a big storm was heading their way bring cool, crisp air with it.**_

 _ **From inside the bathroom she could hear Dom talking to Mia. It had been almost six months since Brian retired and He and Mia had settled into a comfortable, family life. And the past six months for Dom and Letty have been vacationing all over the world for an extended honeymoon.**_

 _ **Letty heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Dom walking out the lower half of his body wrapped in a towel.**_

" _ **Yes Mia, when you have her we will be there in a flash." Letty watched as he mumbled responses before hanging up.**_

" _ **Mia still demanding our presence?" Letty asked smirking.**_

 _ **Dom put the phone on the nightstand. "Yeah, is it wrong that I want my niece to be here already?"**_

" _ **No, was she like this when she was pregnant with Jack?"**_

" _ **No, she was way different. Must be the hormones."**_

" _ **Well just a few more months and she will be here and we won't have Mia calling every day."**_

" _ **Oh come on you are just as anxious for your niece to be here as your sister is."**_

 _ **Letty chuckled then stopped when she noticed Dom giving her a look.**_

" _ **What?" Letty asked.**_

 _ **Dom walked closer to her and stopped when he was right in front of her.**_

" _ **You know what Mia asked me?"**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **If we're ever going to give Jack and this new baby a cousin."**_

 _ **Letty laughed "She is joking right?"**_

" _ **Well I don't think so."**_

" _ **Come on Dom we can't bring kids into this world with us doing what we do."**_

" _ **What exactly do now? We are done with heists, Shaw is in Prison and we have more money than we could ever dream we would have."**_

 _ **Letty sighed and walked around him and towards the bathroom.**_

" _ **Letty why are you so scared of having kids?"**_

 _ **Letty took a deep breath and turned around. "What if something happens and you leave again?"**_

 _ **Dom sighed and walked towards her again. "So that is what this is about, Letty I explained why I left you in the DR."**_

" _ **No you didn't. Dom I have been trying not to have this conversation because honestly it was one of the worst moments of my life. But the lifestyle we have, if something comes up again and you leave AGAIN how do I explain that to a child?"**_

" _ **Letty I am not going anywhere."**_

" _ **Yeah, that is exactly what you said that night on the beach before you left me like a trashy hooker with nothing but a stack of cash and the cross that we made our vows on. Dom you and I do not know what the future holds and I am sorry if I have doubts about us having a family because believe me there were times I thought about us having one but I can't shake the fear of you leaving again, it will probably never go away so I just want to know what is so different this time around that you won't leave if for some reason the cops come looking?"**_

 _ **Dom placed his hands on both her cheeks "You died. I thought you were dead and the one thing that nagged me the most was the guilt that you died trying to bring me back home. And I made a deal with God I didn't know you were alive at the time but I made a deal that if he brought you back to me I would never leave your side again. So that is what I am going to do I will stay by your side and maybe one day you will trust me enough to consider a family with me until then I will wait."**_

 _ **Letty stared at him with tears in her eyes for a moment before kissing him passionately.**_

 _ **When they broke apart because the need for air was too strong Dom looked at her.**_

" _ **What was that for?"**_

" _ **I considered it."**_

 _ **Dom stared at her for a minute with confusion until the look in her eyes told him all he need to know.**_

" _ **You sure?" he asked.**_

" _ **You bet your ass Papa." Letty said with a wide smile**_

 _ **Dom picked her up and kissed her before walking towards the bed.**_

 **Letty opened her eyes and looked into the darkness and sighed "Do much for staying by my side." She said**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Dominic Toretto had become friends with loneliness, from the rough nights after his father's death where he shut everyone out, to the brutal nights in Lompoc where all he wanted was to cuddle up with his girl and get as far away from that hell as possible, then came the unimaginable hell when he thought he lost Letty. The guilt that kept him up late at night tearing his heart shred by shred.**

 **But this time it was different because he wasn't sure if he would ever not be lonely again.**

 **Because he screwed up, He betrayed his team, his family, his wife.**

 **When Cipher came to him the first time he helped her because she threatened Mia and Brian and their family.**

 **He snuck out of bed in Cuba avoiding not waking Letty in the process and did the job she asked of him, and another, and another until he confronted her and told her no more, that was when she threatened Letty and there was no way in hell he was losing her again.**

 **But he did, he lost all of them.**

 **So now he laid in a cot, alone wishing his wife was near him, but she wasn't and after today he wasn't sure if she ever would be by his side again.**

 **He really hadn't planned on killing Deckard Shaw but he stood in the way of him and the briefcase he needed for Cipher, Dom sure as hell was not prepared for Letty to take the briefcase and run away from him, so he followed, and in the process he made things worse.**

 **He didn't want to tell her the reason why he was doing what he was doing, because he would stop and she would die, and he could see it now she would say she didn't care and beg him to come home and he would and she would die and this time she wouldn't come back.**

 **Cipher entered the room and he started to act like he was working on a location to find his team.**

" **Anything yet?" Cipher asked.**

" **Nothing yet but don't worry I will find your briefcase."**

" **You had better because if I do not get that nuke back I am going to grab your pretty little wife and you will not like the end to her story. NOW FIND THEM." She said as she walked out of the room.**

 **Dom sighed and ran a hand over his face in pure exhaustion before he rolled the chair down the table and took a box out from inside a drawer and pulled the cross necklace out and held it before sliding the chair back and typing information into the computer.**

 **He had to find them, even if it wasn't to save them.**

 **The computer beeped and triangulated a location.**

" **Cipher!"**

 **Letty walked out of the room and wiped her eyes before looking around and seeing the team at the table in the conference room, she walked up the steps and walked next to Hobbs.**

" **What is going on?"**

" **Well Mr. Nobody in a Suit here has an idea about why Dom might have needed this nuke for Cipher."**

" **What's that?" Letty asked half wishing the bitch would use it on herself.**

" **I am not one hundred percent certain but my contacts say she is meeting with a Russian buyer next week to hand it off to him."**

" **And if Russia gets that nuke and uses it we are looking at global war with a lot of casualties." Hobbs finished**

" **Well it's a good thing that we have it and that blondie is getting nowhere near it." Roman said with a smile.**

 **Just then a siren started blaring.**

 **Dom and Cipher's crew were standing outside the door after taking care of most of the outside security forces.**

 **Dom looked at the screen on his handheld and noticed the thermal images of the people inside and how they were now racing towards the computers and most likely their weapons.**

" **Throw the grenade." Cipher said to Dom.**

 **Dom looked at the screen and calculated where the explosion would do the less damage and cause little to no injuries and threw it into the room.**

 **Letty felt the glass window behind her shatter and then another grenade sent her and the team flying into different directions.**

 **When she finally realized what was happening she stared as Dom and Cipher walked through the door.**

 **Letty watched as Dom followed Cipher into the room and if she wasn't seeing double she probably would beat the living hell out of Blondie Bitch Barbie. So she sat there and watched as Cipher walked up the steps and over Hobbs and Mr. Nobody's unconscious bodies and grabbed the suitcase she went to get up but the pain in her head stopped her and she watched as Cipher walked down the steps and past Dom.**

" **So what Dom you going to betray your family now?" Letty asked.**

 **She watched as Cipher heard what she said and turned walking towards Dom and pulled him into a kiss.**

 **And Letty seethed as she watched Dom kiss back.**

 **Cipher broke the kiss gave Letty a sly smirk and walked out the room.**

 **Letty watched as Dom looked down at her and left without saying as much as a word.**

 **Letty sat up and watched the empty door and started to feel the anger, hatred and resentment boil inside her.**

 **Roman crawled over to her.**

" **Girl you okay?"**

" **He's gone Roman. He is truly gone."**

 **Roman winced as he sat up and pulled her into a hug and held on to her.**

 **Letty stared at the empty doorframe and closed her eyes and sobbed.**

 _ **Letty laid in the bed with her head on Dom's chest and just listened to his heart before she heard Dom's voice.**_

" _ **You've been quiet."**_

" _ **I just…every time we are this happen something goes wrong..."**_

 _ **Dom lifted her head so she was looking at him directly in the face.**_

" _ **Let nothing is going to happen this time…Ride or Die remember."**_

" _ **Ride or Die."**_


End file.
